fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhandou Li'Tongyi
Summary Zhandou Li'Tonyi (战斗力统一 "fighting force unity") is the main title, especially in the 3rd floor of the IVWL, that represents the entirety of the IVWL's development and managing staff as well as the embodiment of the IVWL structure and operation. The IVWL as a whole is the structure that contains an alternate infinite dimensional reality where the events of the main story-line mainly take place. It is later revealed that the IVWL doesn't necessarily simulate its own infinite dimensional structure, but isolates an entire infinite dimensional structure from the influence of the higher primordial beings. Appearance Zhandou Li'Tongyi currently possesses no physical body and lacks physical appearance, although he claims that he once possessed a physical being his former appearance remains unknown. Personality Zhandou Li'Tongyi's personality is rather difficult to distinguish as each one of his manifestations seems to possess its own kind of personality. It is unknown what his personality was when he once possessed a physical being. Combat Statistics Tier: Varies. Manifestations range from 10-C to 8-A physically. At least 6-A as a whole. At least 2-A with control over The IVWL. Likely far higher within higher levels of the IVWL structure. | At least High 2-A. Likely higher within higher levels of the IVWL law | High 1-B | At least High 1-B, Likely 1-A Name: Wraiths of Structure (manifestations go by many other names) | Wraiths of Law | Network Floor Administration Sentinel | The IVWL Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 9; Reliant on the IVWL), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) with the aid of The IVWL, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Li'Tongyi's soul is distributed as fragments that reside in each every one of Li'Tongyi's manifestations and can be freely split and transfer themselves to another vessel at will), Possession, Non-Corporeal outside of host, Plot Manipulation due to Freak Occurrence (Li'Tongyi will not ever have his desires betrayed by his manifestations, although it is very easy for them to do so, the timeline will continue to write itself so that it will never happen even when mind manipulation is an option), Fusionism, Cosmic Awareness, Extrasensory Perception, Shapeshifting, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can assemble into molecules of cyanide or other deadly toxins), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 1. Can tinker with his opponent's brain), Telepathy (Can send messages directly into one's mind by sending certain signals through someone's brain by inserting certain particles into one's brain), Disease Manipulation (Can assemble and possess pathogens and particular microorganisms) Air Manipulation by possessing gas particles in the air, Water Manipulation by possessing water molecules, Biological Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation by initiating chemical bond formations and by initiating specific exothermic reactions, Inorganic Physiology, Light Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Can assemble itself into materials that can either initiate specular reflection or diffuse reflection as well as to freely direct electromagnetic radiation), Matter Manipulation (By possessing astonishingly great amounts of individual particles, Li'Tongyi has expressed the ability to assemble these particles into complex structure ranging from various molecules to vast highly intelligent life-forms), Acausality (Types 4 and possibly 3. Iterative Assimilation will disallow the enactment of a time paradox due to the effects being something that will act on Li'Tongyi in an instant and without direct causation. Past versions of Li'Tongyi can be seen in the past but the effects of the interaction will not affect the present Li'Tongyi). Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, certain degrees of Plot Manipulation and Fate Manipulation due to Freak Occurrence, Causality Manipulation, certain degrees of Reality Warping, certain degrees of Conceptual Manipulation, certain degrees of Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification and Power Absorption (Deactivation of Iterative Assimilation is an unreasonable change in state that is disallowed by the ability itself), Void Manipulation, Time Reverse (Is unable to be sent back in time to initiate a time paradox), Teleportation and BFR (Iterative Assimilation can negate sudden changes in position, as he does not logically traverse the distance between two points in space like how one would normally relocate themselves. This quality also renders certain types of teleportation ineffective and disables Li'Tongyi from utilizing any teleportation devices that interfere with Iterative Assimilation), certain degrees of Death Manipulation (Li'Tongyi's consciousness consists of fragments that reside in individual subatomic particles that make up his vessel which are not alive or dead in any conventional fashion). Can bypass Acausality (Types 4 & 5: Iterative Assimilation will ignore any qualities that impede contact or interaction through means of manipulating causality such as Wuxia's Nothing Field, which passively reduces actions into having no effect and to ignore Wuxia's quality of being able to traverse and act outside of a system established by the Ancient, Amalgamation, and Abstraction of Times). Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping and Physics Manipulation with control over the IVWL (Counteracted Sidifenwang's efforts to eliminate the concept of entropy from the 3rd floor of the IVWL by altering the thermodynamic laws of the universe. Altered the balance of the Law of Conservation of Energy within the floor of the IVWL so that the universe could spontaneously gain energy, allowing for greater potential for a shift towards order rather than entropy. Stopped time within the 3rd floor and altered the laws of physics so that his body would not gain infinite mass and energy through moving in stopped time). Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, minor Teleportation, some degree of Camouflage by bending space and blocking his opponent's perception or redirecting his opponent's line of sight. Can hinder an opponent's use of Spatial Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation by "possessing" empty space. Those that reside in higher levels possess Higher-Dimensional Existence and Higher-Dimensional Existence | All previous, Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology, Causality Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 3), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Void Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 2), Existence Erasure | All previous, all possess Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Creation, Self-Destruction | All previous but at a far higher degree, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Acausality (Type 5), Abstract Existence (Type 1), possibly Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1). Attack Potency: Varies. Manifestations range from Below Human level (Subatomic particles to individual atoms) to Multi-City Block level physically. Continent level collectively. Multiverse level+ with control over the IVWL (Counteracted the efforts to eliminate the entirety of the 3rd and 4th floors where most others reside in currently, which encompasses an infinite array of timelines). Likely far higher within higher levels of the IVWL (There exists Remnants of Structure and Essence in every single floor of the IVWL structure within all of the infinite dimensions of the infinite levels of the IVWL. However, only Remnants of Structure of the 3rd floor have made notable appearances) | High Multiverse level+ (The Remnants of Structure of the 5th floor encompass the entirety of rule and law of the 5th level which encompasses a 5th-dimensional existence). Likely higher within higher levels of the IVWL Law | High Hyperverse level (Tasked with establishing the higher codes of law and essence of all floors of the IVWL in which each succeeding floor being an infinite quantity of the previous up to degrees of infinity) | High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Remained after the full temporary shutdown of the IVWL which involved the destruction of the infinite dimensional structure contained within the IVWL and the shutdown of the NFAS. It is unknown whether this is due to the nature of Zhandou Li'Tongyi's Iterative Assimilation but most likely not since the NFAS abides by this quality and was still halted. Should likely possess this level of power to successfully isolate the IVWL from the higher primordial beings) Speed: Likely Infinite (Could move in stopped time without special qualities) | Omnipresent within their respective floor and all lower floors | Omnipresent within the IVWL | Omnipresent within its territory. Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies. Below Average Class to Multi-City Block Class physically. Likely far higher within higher levels of the IVWL | At least Low Multiverse Class. Far higher within higher levels of the IVWL | High Multiverse+ Class | High Multiverse+ Class (Reset the entire IVWL and all its floors). Possibly Outerverse Class Durability: Varies. Below Average human to Multi-City Block level physically. Likely far higher within higher levels of the IVWL | At least Low Multiverse level. Far higher within higher levels of the IVWL | High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+. Possibly Outerverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal. Likely higher within higher levels of the IVWL | At least High Multiversal+. Likely higher within higher levels of the IVWL | High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal+. Possibly Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows all that happens within the IVWL structure) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Isolated an infinite dimensional structure from the influence of primordial beings of the caliber of the Ancient, Amalgamation, and Abstraction of Times. *Clashed evenly with Anti-Thought for an extended period of time during the Gigantomachy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Collective Unity: Li'Tongyi's most notable quality manifests as a vast collective consciousness that can freely split and manifest fractions of itself among numerous vessels. Li'Tongyi's manifestations range from the very bits of dust and subatomic particles that make up entire portions of land to entire planets, even to the degree of encompassing all that exists in an entire universe. These vessels can also be matter created by Li'Tongyi himself, allowing for Li'Tongyi to essentially create animated forms of objects. All manifestations are connected through a vast IVWL and either can share their memories and experiences to all others or roam on their free will although still tied to the IVWL. His manifestations are not controlled by a supreme consciousness but each manifestation possesses control over the minds of all others, making it virtually impossibly to gain control over a single manifestation of his without gaining full control over the IVWL as a whole. Due to freak occurrence, his split consciousnesses will never act in a way that impedes Li'Tongyi's desires although they can deny orders. It should also be noted that although each manifestation seems to have its own will, they all are portions of Li'Tongyi himself. Iterative Assimilation: A quality created by Li'Tongyi through the IVWL for the purpose of eliminating error and to allow Li'Tongyi to be able to perceive all things, allowing for him to enact a proper response on whatever he deems as faulty. As the face of the IVWL staff that works with a construct that contains, isolates, and manipulates an infinite dimensional structure to be able to keep all higher levels of existence on hold while working on a specific territory. This quality allows for Li'Tongyi to be unaffected by any force that acts at a rate or speed beyond Li'Tongyi's degree of perception. Essentially, any effect that Li'Tongyi can not logically tie to a valid cause or sequence of events will simply be ignored. This ability is relative to Li'Tongyi's degree of perception and only affects abilities that he himself perceives as instantaneous or illogical (not to be mistaken with abilities that are simply too fast for Li'Tongyi to perceive but still not instantaneous or illogical, for he can still be affected by abilities with such qualities). Essentially, abilities that move at infinite speeds can still affect Li'Tongyi as long as he is also moving at the same degree of infinite speed. This ability should not be mistaken with Power Nullification for the environment will still remain affected while Li'Tongyi is not being affected if cast on a wide area. This quality nullifies any attempt to instantly force a result without a perceivable or logical cause as well as abilities that force an instant effect or change in state on him. For example: Li Ran'Shao's ability to directly burn down is being into ash will be ineffective due to there being no intermediate change in state between his original state and ashes, while an ability that relocates and tear away the subatomic particles of his being to convert them into carbon while also tearing him into a reduced state of ash will prove to be effective. Dark Matter: A quality that allows for him to possess and inhabit empty space and bend it as if part of his being. This quality allows for a large variety of abilities such as bending the fabric of space and time to enable some degree of teleportation that abides by the restrictions provided by Iterative Assimilation, creating pocket dimensions where objects can be sealed within and contained, and to distort space to mess with an opponent's perception. Li'Tongyi can only bend and fold the fabric of space but can not cut, eliminate, or separate a portion of space, disallowing for Li'Tongyi to perform specific functions such as attack redirection. Freak Occurrence: A quality that states: "There are things that have not happened, did not happen, and will not happen" to describe certain things that simply have not and will not happen to a specific individual through what seems to be sheer coincidence. At a certain point in time within an individual's lifetime, they will come to know of their specific "Freak Occurrence" and will know of the specific thing that will never occur in their time of existence. These qualities are not tied to a specific resistance and numerous individuals have been noted to have the ability to make their "Freak Occurrence" happen but the fact that no individual has, will, or is determined to perform it is also due to Freak Occurrence. Li'Tongyi will not ever have his desires betrayed by his manifestations, although it is very easy for them to do so, the timeline will continue to write itself so that it will never happen. Key: Wraiths of Structure | Wraiths of Law | NFAS | The IVWL Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Variable Tier Category:Superhumans Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Plot Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Inorganic Physiology Users Category:Light Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Information Users Category:Law Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Non-Corporeals Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Feiyangverse